


Bliss

by Naaklasolus



Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt Kelly Severide, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Matt Casey has a secret weapon to keep Kelly off his feet.
Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday gift for my good friend OutcastTrip1995!

Kelly blinked as Matt plopped the puppy on top him, which earned a sleepy whine as Goat shuffled up Kelly and nuzzled Kelly’s neck and relaxed instantly,evidently falling asleep once more as Matt smirked at him and walked back towards the kitchen.

“Casey, this is dirty.” Kelly complained as the puppy whined miserably when he tried to move which caused Kelly to pet the pup’s head. “Shh, it’s okay, shhh…..”.

“Not my fault Goat wants cuddles.” Matt responded as the puppy nuzzled Kelly, and licked his cheek. “See, he’s giving you kisses.”.

Kelly sighed as he pet the puppy and smiled as the pup whined happily. “I think he just wants to nap.” Kelly remarked as the pup fell asleep again, and he didn’t dare move in case he awoke the puppy.

“This is cruel, Matt! Utterly cruel!” Kelly complained as he pet the puppy’s belly.

“I told you to stay put.” Matt said as he started chopping the carrots once more and flashed a devious grin at Kelly. “You ignored and Goat loves cuddles when it’s naptime, so why not have you cuddle him?”.

Kelly settled and smiled as the puppy nuzzled his neck. “Fine….and have you been feeding him scraps? He’s getting quite pudgy.” Kelly asked as he continued rubbing the pup’s belly.

“Shay has, and scraps that are totally safe for him.” Matt answered as he glanced up at Kelly. “Goat’s also finally getting three square meals a day with treats, you really think that wouldn’t make him a bit pudgy? Capp and Mills are nearly as bad as Shay.”

Kelly snorted at that as he settled on petting the baby.


End file.
